Love Triangle or Square?
by ArielBellaMalfoy
Summary: It all started with a girl named Brittany Granger. She was way more than meets the human or magical eye. She was a Demi-God. One of the most powerful which meant she is constantly being attacked. So good luck to her explaining mysterious injuries! Join her on a badly written adventure! (SOOOOO BAD AT SUMMERIES) Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Love Triangle

Summary: Harry and Blaise have the same love will get the girl and who will be left heartbroken?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ( Except the plot and Brittany).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pre- chapter

It was 6th year and harry potter was thinking of his crush Brittany Granger a slytheryn pureblood adopted by the Granger's

the sister to Hermione Granger a griffindor. Little did Harry know Blaise Zabini was also thinking of Brittany too but of course he

was too shy to talk to her let alone ask her out. Seeing as she was a Slytherin he couldn't really date her...yet.

Blaise POV

I can't belive that potter fancies a slytheryn but know one knows who. I hope it's not Brittany because if it is Potter is bloody dead meat.( Fast forward).

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

No Teaser. srry :( But this is my first fan fic so no flaming...Yet( which means no flames on the first chapter).

**(This is a ****PRE-CHAPTERso no flames plz). **And some chapters might be short its not my fault I just am not that creative.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Triangle

Chappie 1

Disclaimer: this will be the last chappie that i will post any kind of summary.

I Own Nothing.(Except the plot).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ch.1

BRTTANY'S POV

I can't belive that its my sixth year at Hogwarts. I said to herself, only if i had someone to ocompany me and just as the words came out of her mouth Harry Potter came through the compartment door." May i sit in here all the other compartments are full?". harry asked.

"Um...sure". she said. Just then Blaise Zabini came in the compartment but decided to tease Potter and I." Hello Potter what brings you to sit with a slytherin?". Zabini said.

"Zabini what do you want?" Potter sort of groweled. " Why only to see how many blood traitors were coming to Hogwarts this term" he retorted. " Why don't you stuff that bloody hole of yours zabini and FYI there's no such thing as a blood traitor you stuck up prick!. Brittany said harshly, Blaise winced but it went unnoticed. " But your a traitor to the house hanging out with a GRIFFINDORK". Blaise said with obivious annoyance in his voice. "Get lost Zabini or i'll hex you so you end up in ST. MUNGO'S". Harry said. " Fine potter but this is not over Granger" and with that Blaise left with a wink to Brittany. Harry rolled his eyes and they arrived at Hogwarts.

Teaser?: Oi you can ride with me _sweetheart!_ fat chance badger.( later) Let me go!

DUN DUN DDUUUNNNN! HAHAHAHA. and thanks to IRISH REPUBLICAN BROTHERHOOD! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Love triangle or Square

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except the plot).

Author note: Hi guys thxs to all my views but plz review more it makes me eagar to write chapters faster and my first 2 reviewers get a role in the fanfic. ;)! PS: Here comes the Percy Jackson action!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ch.3

NO ONE'S POV

As soon as the hogwarts express stopped Harry said goodbye to Brittany and met up with Ron and Hermione. As Brittany left the train she looked for an avalible carrage when Blaise yelled " Oi, you can ride with me sweetheart"! " Fat chance badger" she yelled back. Then she went down the line of carrages to find one empty at the end. She ran over to find her worst nightmare a Kampe waiting with a Hellhound at her feet. Brittany started to run away but was greeted by a kampe which grabbed her. "Let Me GO"! The kampe laughed and said " And why should i do that Demi-God"? " How...-"? Brittany started but was rudly inturupted " Your sent is strong my dear. The kampe responded.

Brittany got away from the kampe and got her sword out. The kampe only laughed. " How could YOU defeet ME with THAT PUNY sword"? Brittany only smiled and charged at the hellhound and eaisly stabbed it banishing it to tartus. Brittany started to charge at the kampe but the kampe only said " Not yet my dear" and vanished leaving Brittany with the telekine. " You will not defeet me so eaisly as the hellhoung girl"! It bellowed. Brittany only charged a parried (idk how to spell it) his strikes and gave him minor injuries while getting a few scrapes herself.

She gave a final blow and banished the telekine and colapsed in exaustion.

(TO BE CONTINUED)...

Cliff hanger! REVIEW! Bye and request what should be in the fanfic. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Love Triangle or Love Square

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing (Except the plot).

Author note: Hi guys srry for not giving you time to let you review but i can't stop making new chapters. And i learend about a treat i can give you...: Blue choclate chip cookies (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! Horray! Well on to the next chappie! BTW might be my longest chappie

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ch.4

NO ONE'S POV

Severus snape noticed one of his little snakes were missing and decided to look through the grounds. Snape strited out of the great hall to hogwarts grounds where he saw a body. " Merlin" He mutterd. He ran to the body to see his missing snake Britany Granger passed out on the grass. He quickly scooped her up and ran to the great hall with her in his arms. Everyone stared in his direction. Snape ran to Dumbledore and wispered. " Something happend to her and i want an investigation on it".

After that he stroode out to the hospital wing leaving the other slytherins with worried glances. " Poppy hurry up"! Snape bellowed at the medi-witch. " Well severus i'm sorry to say but these are not from a hex or curse". Madame Phrophrey replied calmly. " Huh...-" murmered a confused Brittany. " what happend to you"? Snape asked. Brittany seeemed to get a reality check right then and there cause then she said " Um... Nothing proffesor i guess i was tired was all" she lied. " NOTHING HOW COULD YOU GET INJURED BY NOTHING"? Snape bellowed.

" But proffesor all i need is some of my mum's sweets that might help" Brittany said calmly. " Fine " said snape and handed her a box of her mum's sweets ( AKA ambrosia filled with nectar) and ate one. And to snapes surprize she was healed instanly. " May i head to dinner proffesor"? she asked innocently. " Yes". Snape replied with looking at her suspiciously.

When Brittany entered the great hall everyone looked in her direction. Brittany quickly went to sit at the slytherin table getting a few worried glances. Ignoring them she took some chicken and mashed potatoes ( YUM!) eating silently. Then when dinner was over still getting worried glances she headed up to her dorm room.

BLAISE POV

"SHE WAS HURT AND BLOODY THEN COMES BACK WITH NOT EVEN A SCRAPE ON HER"! I yelled to Draco. "Listen mate she was proboly healed by Madam Pomphrey (spelling on her name idk)" Draco tried to tell me but i wouldn't listen. " Someone could've hurt her"! i said more angry by the second. " Hey i didn't know you were so worried about my twin sister". "WHAT?"! I screamed." OOPPS did't mean for me to say that out loud" Draco said slapping himself on the forehead. She is so going to kill me Draco thought

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HaHa Teaser? " YOUR HIS BLODDY SISTER?" Well my (proboly) longest chappie yet.

bye ;)! Also the reason for my spelling mistakes is because I was using a software that had THE WORST SPELLCHECK EVER! Plus I was like 11 at the time. Also I'm very sorry for the mistakes in the other few chapters as I'm not done editing those yet because I have to start my other story on this site and update another story on a diff site while also writing a chapter for ANOTHER site. So I'm pretty much jam packed with stuff to do on 3 diff sites and then I have YouTube! So good luck to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Triangle or Love Square

Ch.5

Author note: Hi people blue chocolate chip cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) and blue waffles (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (# ) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#). Don't forget the blue toosie rolls [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [].

Thx to all my views. ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.5

NO ONE'S POV

Draco groned at his slip of the tounge. " DOES SHE KNOW?". Blaise screamed. " Yes, and she's waiting for the glamour charms to where off in about an hour" draco replied in a small voice. "WHAT...-?" Blaise bellowed. Without waiting for Draco's reply Blaise went down to the common room to talk to pansy. " Hey Pans can you get Granger?". " Sure Blaise" Pansy replied. After hearing a shouting match Brittany finally came down with an annoyed expression on her face. " What do you want badger?".Brittany asked. " I want to know if you knew that Draco was you BROTHER". " Why would it matter?" Brittany retorted. " YOUR HIS BLOODY SISTER!" he shouted " SORRY I DIDN'T THINK IT MATTERED THAT I WAS A MALFOY YOU PRAT!"she screamed back.

" Well it kinda does" and as Blaise said that Brittany's changed to a girl with pale blonde hair and soft blue eyes." Brittany?" Blaise whispered and as he said that Brittany started to fall to the floor but he quickly caught her and called for Draco.

As Draco was running to the hospital wing Blaise in tow everyone looked at him in curiosty. And as soon that he was at the hospital wing Brittany woke up. " Huh-..?" she murmered confused. "Brittany the charms wore off" whispered Draco. " They did?" she asked. " Yep" Draco replied holding up a mirror.

As soon as Brittany entered the great halls all eyes were on her and she even got a few cat calls. Plus the jealous glares she was getting from all the girls. As she sat down for breakfast everyone was still staring at her. After the breakfast episode she headed to Potions still getting watched. Soon as she entered the room mutiple boys kept looking at the seat next to them but she noted all but someone and that someone was Harry Potter. " please take a seat next to Mr. Potter" Snape told her. Everyone looked at snape in shock. But she sat down next to Harry any way. " Today we will make The forgetfullness potion Please read the instructions before beginning". Snape said before leaving. " So should we begin?" Brittany asked harry. " Sure"he replied. After finishing the potion and handing it in Brittany started to leave but harry called her back.

" Yea Harry" she asked. Harry said nothing but gave brittany a breef kiss on the check then turned a shade of pink and left.

A/N: So cliffy! And to those who might think i'm annoying and all girly. Two words I'M NOT. I'm a mix of tomboy and girly mostly tomboy. bye ;)!


	6. Chapter 6

Love Triangle or Love Square

A/N: Hi! I have 324 views :P! I'm listening to " Titanium" by David Guetta! I'm am titanium! no disclaimer!

Ch.6

NO ONE'S POV

Brittany just stood there dumbfounded touching her tingling cheek. She dropped her things off at the dorm and went to walk along the forbbiden forest making sure to bring her weapons. Just to be safe brittany thought to herself. Brittany made sure to keep distance from the acutual forest. Suddenly she was pulled into the shadows, drawing her knife she said " Who are you?". " Relax SpaceFace". said the voice of Nico di Angelo.( For those who are wondering who her godly parent is it's chaos if you already haven't guessed from the nickname). " Don't do that ever again Deathbreath or i'll have to slit your throat, and what are you doing here". Brittany replied. " Well i came here to visit you to see how you were doing". Nico retorted back.

" Well you scared the shit out me DeathBreath". Brittany agitated. " Sorry 'bout that but anyone giving you trouble?". Nico asked with concern. " 'Course not , cause they mess with me they mess with Draco Malfoy" she replied. " Good because if anyone was there life on earth would be living hell". Nico replied to his best friend. " That's reassuring but i should head back before any one notices i'm gone. Plus Draco will have a fit if he found out i was anywhere near" -"Me?" Nico guessed. " The forrbiden forest" She finshed.

" M'kay bye spaceface" Nico said before shadowing out. " Well thanks for not letting me reply deathbreath" Brittany mutterd. She headed back to the grounds as silently as she could. She skipped dinner to take the walk but when she returned back to the common room she ran into a worried Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. " WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU" Draco yelled. " I was taking a walk". Brittany said calmly. " Where?" draco asked. " The forrbiden forest but i stayed out and a few feet away". She said worried for Draco's reaction. " YOU WHAT" he fumed.

" It's not a BIG DEAL" Brittany said raising her voice. " IT'S A HUDGE DEAL". He shouted back. Pansy and Blaise seemed to have shrunk back in their chairs at the yelling. " I DON'T ALWAYS NEED YOUR PROTECTION!". Brittany said harshly. But before he could say anything brittany ran up to her dorm making sure to slam the door. Draco ran after her considering that she and him were head girl and boy.

Draco went to his dorm slaming his door to show that Brittany wasn't the only one angry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HA HA! Another chapter done! Bye No teaser! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Love Triangle or Square

A/N: Hey guys i am so exieted to keep writing chappies. there may be a lot. WARNING MILD SWARING.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.7

NO ONE'S POV

Brittany was fuming. Draco was always so over protective. Brittany decied she was going to take a walk even if Draco didn't approve. Brittany snuck out of their shared common room to the Slytherin common room then out the door. She iris-messaged Nico to meet her in the room of requirement.

As soon as she went into the room nico was sitting on a sofa. " What's wrong Spaceface?" Nico asked. " It's Draco he's so irritating and overprotective" she replied. " Well he's just looking out for his sister who gets attacked by monsters frequently" Nico said back. " But you should be happy you have him as a brother and if he wasn't then i'd make his life a living hell" he continued. " Thanks Deathbreath but breakfast is starting soon and so is classes so nice chat and advice" Brittany said. " Anytime Spaceface" and with that Nico shadowed out.

When time for breakfast came Brittany was the fourth person there then Brittany started to eat with the slytherins that entered the great hall Harry came up to her while the other slytherins started to scream Brittany made them quickly shut up with a scowl. " What do you want Potter ?" Brittany asked. " Well to talk to you privately". Brittany almost spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking. " What-?". Instead of replying Harry started to drag her to the door as Draco got up and followed him. " Harry what do -" Brittany never got to finsh as harry started to kiss her when draco pulled him off her. " WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!". Harry took out his wand and said "showing my true feelings". By now half the students were out of the great hall watching what was un folded before them. " I'll curse you to ST. Mungos if you don't put that wand away potter". Draco said. " Not before I hex you first" Harry replied. But before he could say anything Brittany shouted " Pertrificus Totalus" Petrifying Harry on the spot. Brittany could see Ron and Hermione running up to Harry. " What have you done you ferret". Ron said to Draco. But , before Draco could retort Brittany defended him.

" He has done absolutly nothing you dimwit i'm the one who stopped Potter from cursing my brother and I'm not releasing the spell so you can just carry him off to the hospital wing" Brittany spat. Most people flinched at her harsh tone. " Plus if Griffindorks are dumb enough to try to hurt my BROTHER infront of me then they deserve to rot in hell especially Potter" she said with more malice. " And the only intellegent people in Gryffindor's are Neville longbottom, and Hermione granger AKA my step-sister and if any of you mess with her you mess me and trust me none of you would like my wrath". She said as an order and warning. " Same goes for the follwing people Neville longbottom,and Luna lovegood. You all have been warned". And with that she went to class.

All afternoon people were being as nice to Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Even slytherin got the message. And all the proffesors and Dumbledor wondered why all of them were being so nice to the trio.

When she entered the comon room dozens of girls swarmed her with questions about her brother which she ignored.

At dinner they annouced that in celebration for Voldemort being gone they would have the yule ball in two weeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I might have percy come in at the time of the yule ball. No teaser. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Love triangle or love square

A/N: I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while no insparation. Forgot to mention the charecters will be OOC.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.8

NO ONE'S POV

All week everyone was talking about the yule ball. The theme would be renesances. And Brittany had the perfect dress. It would be a maiden dress nothing too fancy. She decided to have her hair in the braided crown around her head. Brittany just had to find a date. Who would it be mattered most. Brittany thought of taking Blaise but he would probobly take Daphne Greengrass. The there was her death breath nico. Or maybe Percy. Dumbledor had said that his school would be coming for the ball too. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco asking her a question. " So who will you be taking to the ball sis?" he asked. " Well i don't really know, noone has asked me yet nor have i asked anyone" Brittany replied.

" Well if someone does let me know so i can talk to them". Draco replied. " Fine" She replied. With that Draco left the room. Just as Draco left Percy flashed in the room. " PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Brittany exclaimed. " Well since i'll be here for the renisance dance i wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me". he replied. At that moment Nico shadowed in the comon room. " Well i can't cause i'm going to the dance with Nico" Brittany lied. " Yeah Perce i'm going with her so you can take your invite and shove it up your a**" Nico said. " Well you didn't have to be so rude undead-head" Percy said harshly.

" Well you just asked my date to the dance so i kind of have a reson to be angry or rude" Nico said in reply. " Well i think you can leave now Jackson" Brittany said finally speaking up in the harsh words that were shared among the two boys. when Percy left Brittany asked nico if they could talk alone. " Sure" Nico replied back. They both walked into Brittany's room to talk. " Ok so Nico would you like to go to the yule ball with me". Brittany asked. " Definatly" nico said.

" So see you tomarrow". Brittany said with excitement in her voice. " See you tomarrow" Nico repeated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So i will try to update as fast as i can. blue cookies. I also edited up to chapter 8 so wish me luck on 9-12 or 13? I don't know

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	9. Chapter 9

Love triangle or Square

A/N: I can't update as fast as i used to now. : ( And i got a bad review and all i want to say to that is so what my grammar in my oppinon is fine and so is my spelling. You just can't read well and also the plot has been altered from what it orinagally was and this is my first multi-chapter so that's my opinon. And the comment was totally rude. You don't need to Flame

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ch.9

NO ONE'S POV

The next night Brittany was rushing around to get ready for the ball. As soon as she finshed the preparation she started to get ready. She slipped in her dress tieing the bow perfectly. Then started to work on her hair crown. When Brittany was done she headed downstairs to see Nico waiting with Draco and Blaise. " Wow you look amazing" All three said in unison.

" Thank you" Brittany said while blushing. " Who knew spaceface could blush" Nico joked. " Shut up death breath or i'll beat you to a pulp" Brittany replied. " So now your'e acting like clarisse huh?" Nico said back. " Just shut up and let's go Draco and Blaise already left with Pansy and Greengrass". Brittany retorted. " May i have your arm m'lady?" nico asked. " Why yes you may kind sir" brittany joked back.

They both walked to the great hall arm in arm. As soon a they walked in applause was heard and boys of all years were staring. The person who was still staring was harry. " Close your mouth Potty you might catch flies" Brittany said tapping his chin. But Harry just stood there gaping. Brittany rolled her eyes and went to the dance floor with Nico. The music was like a old village festival. As Brittany spun and twirled her and Nico were interupted.

" May i jump in?" asked Harry. " Sure" Nico said getting a delth glare from Brittany but he chose to ignore it. As they were dancing Harry kept questioning Brittany. " So how have you been?" he asked. " As if i would tell you potty". she scoffed and walked off. " Damn playing hard to get is she" Harry cursed.

"NICO DI ANGELO YOU LEFT ME WITH GOLDEN BOY,POTTY A GRIFFINDORK ! ".Brittany whisper-shouted at nico. " Jeez sorry who knew you hated him sooo much". Nico replied. " You shouldv'e known seeing as I hexed him in a full-body bind" She retorted. " Well the dance is over so can we have a walk outside?". " Of course but i have to tell Draco or we'll have another stupid argument of where have i been". " M'kay" nico said back.

" Hey Drake i'm going for a walk with nico out side". Brittany told him. " Fine but don't stay out too long". Draco replied.

" Let's go deathbreath". As they walked both heared a russle in the bushes both drawing out weponds. " Hello puny demi-gods i have been told to sent you a message. Gea is waking and you will not be able to stop her." Said kampe with many storm spirits in her wake. " I beg to defer you ugly monster now fight me and leave nico out of this". Brittany growled. " What i won't let you fight HER alone". Nico argued. " Oh so brave daughter of chaos". Kampe said ignoring nico. " But alas today is not the right time". Kampe countinued. And with that kampe left leaving the storm spirits to advance an attack. " Wow what a-" " NICO LANGUAGE" brittany said before he could finish.

But before nico could retort the storm spirits went to Brittany for attack but the attack was blocked by riptide. " PERCY" they both shouted. And before percy could reply the storm spirits started attacking again. Being the powerful demi-god she was every time a storm spirit went for nico and regrefully Percy Brittany held them at bay making sure they stayed safe but that only annoyed the two boys. " Spaceface your putting too much of a strain on yourself your going to pass out!". Nico said to her. " No i won't let you ( And percy) get hurt plus it's my fault cause we always seem to end up at the edge of the forrbidden forest and don't argue with just fight any that get past me!". Brittany retorted.

So with that Brittany had just banished the last spirit with her cosmic bow and arrows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I will end it here cause it took me ages to finally get up enough courage to stop typing this chapter up. And review if you would like a list of weponds and powers in a authors note at the end of a chapter. Bye :P


	10. Chapter 10

Love triangle or Square

A/N: Hey guys now I got new reviews saying that I need to work on my spelling. Well all I can say is sorry some words I forget how to spell them or I mistype and don't even notice but I'll be careful.

Disclaimer: I brought it back just in case. The only thing I own is the plot. And Brittany.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.10

NO ONE'S POV

The next morning after the attack Brittany got up and got ready for classes that day. But she woke up to pansy telling the other Slytherin girls about how great of a dancer Draco was." Pansy would you please stop talking about how cute my brother is in front of me". Brittany said with annoyance clear in her voice." Oh fine", "but we'll finish later" the last part Pansy had whispered to the other girls. So after that Brittany got dressed in her uniform grabbed her bag and headed to breakfast with the Slytherins.

Breakfast was a weird affair seeing as Harry kept looking at Brittany with a look of lust in his eyes. And being the smart girl she is Brittany saw everything. With a look of disgust towards Harry she walked out the great hall and headed to Potions early as to not run into Harry.

So Brittany made it to her first class of the day: Potions, the one class Potter couldn't stare at her. So as she sat down Blaise sat down too making sure that in the seat potter always sat in he couldn't stare at her during class.

HARRY'S POV (What am I thinking)

So after breakfast when Brittany shot me that look of disgust I thought to wait a while before approching her again seeing as she might hex my ass off for even walking towards her. So I decided to let her cool off for a while. But I was extra careful to not run into her. So I just went into the boy's bathroom to try to get my nerves strait.

When I walked into the classroom I was dissipointed that Blaise Zabini sat in the seat next to Brittany blocking my view of her in the seat Ron, me , and Hermione sat in. So all hopes of staring at her were gone. The class began and I had to start making my sleeping draught.

0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o o0o0o0 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0 o0o0o

A/N: I wanted to end it here cause I'm trying to finish a (Mabye) One-Shot. R&amp;R PLZ. Bye. Alssooo I'm sorry this is sooo short its just I'm really busy


	11. Chapter 11

Love triangle or Square

A/N: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for not leaving you something to show I didn't abandon this story. But also when you say I'm trying not to be rude your still being rude. Plus I have a story on Quotev so I've been doing that so. Well on to the story. P.S I'm trying not to make her Mary-sue sorry. I forgot the characters will be OOC so yeah.

Disclaimer: I brought it back just in case. The only thing I own is the plot. And Brittany.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ch.11

Brittany's POV

After potions I hurried out of the classroom before potter could try to talk to me. I had a free period next so I decided to head to the Quidditch pitch to practice my flying. Though I'm not up to practice I still try. But I'm sure Potter will stalk me like always. ( As if I don't notice ). It's still disturbing to be watched all the time.

I hop on a broom and get ready to start flying around on my firebolt. Practicing all types of tricks.  
o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I'm making this short because I have to fold clothes. :( Goodbye Readers.


	12. Chapter 12

Love triangle or Square

A/N: Hello I got good reviews. :D! Anyway aged apple cider is delicious I love it. And my spelling has gotten better. But I need a lot of help with the chapters what would you guys like to read. TELL ME! I'm updating this more than my other story on Quotev because I get more reviews for this story. Also check it here is the link.

story/6804160/The-Life-of-Alexis-Flynn/

**Check it out it can be as guest too.**


	13. Chapter 13

Love triangle or Square

A/N: Ok I have finished editing so now time for a new Chapter!

Brittany's POV

After practicing on the Quidditch pitch I decided to head to dinner before I had to go to bed. I put up wards so Potter couldn't watch me shower like a stalker would. After I left with my hair damp I started walking down to the great hall. After I had sat with the Slytherins I could feel someone's eyes watching my every move as I ate my steak and mash potatoes. I knew it was Potter so I ignored it.

I headed to bed knowing Potter was following me most likely to know my password to get into the Slytherin common room. I got tired of him following me so I turned around looked at him glaring. "50 points from Gryffindor" I said. "WHAT" He shouted. "Your following me also you should be going to _your _common room and not following me to mine" I retorted. "You didn't have to take 50 points away you stupid Slytherin" he said muttering the last part but I still heard. "Detentions with Snape tomorrow" I said simply. "WHAT! You can't give out detentions!" he exclaimed. "Two weeks detention with Snape each Friday night now off to Your common room or else I will deduct more points" I said not fazed by him. Then he walked off muttering curses at me and blaming himself for being caught. "50 points from Gryffindor" I said still walking to my common room.

After I went in I was greeted by a happy Draco. "What's with you?" I asked. "I saw the 100 points from Gryffindor" he said. "yea I had to get rid of them as Potter was stalking me again, also he has two weeks detention with Snape" I said as Draco's mood became even happier at the news.

A/N: I'm stopping here because I have writer's Block! Any Ideas on what can happen?


	14. Chapter 14

Love triangle or Square

A/N: Ok I have finished editing so now time for a new Chapter! Also Thanks for all the good reviews but I will ignore bad or rude ones because I don't care if you don't like it because people update their story plus I was younger when I started the story so yea! Anyways I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible without making it boring I guess!

Brittany's POV

After learning of how the suffering of Potter greatly amused Draco I headed up to my private room just imagining the soft pillows and mattress that was calling my name! I hop onto my bed and sleep.

The next morning was not as great as the last one considering my roommates thought It would be funny to wake me up with an Aquamenti. (Water Jet Spell). (These are random words that increase the word count so I can get a Beta.) After they decided to soak me in freezing cold waters I got back at them by making their makeup attack them every time they tried to put some on which might I say was hilarious seeing them being attacked by lipsticks of various kinds, eyeliner and different blushes. After a while they gave up giving me and Icy glare covered in weird products they attempted to put on. "Don't blame me because your the ones who decided it would be smart to wake me up with water. Just be glad it isn't worse" I said grinning at the last part as they paled thinking what else I could do. I walked out the common room looking happy which wasn't completely normal on mornings. Then evading Potter's intense stare I maneuvered my way so I could sit without him checking me out or admiring my every feature like the pervert he was known to be with me. After successfully evading Potter at breakfast my luck ran out as I was walking to Transfiguration. "Hey Granger" he greeted. I rolled my eyes and just to be polite I graced him with my greeting as Id like to put it. "Potter" was literally all I said to him since he had to go to charms I had a lucky break in evading him. Then I walked in the classroom waiting for Professor McGonagall to get out of her Animagus form already and start the class. Then a few seconds later My friend Selena came in late...again. "Late again " McGonagall questioned. (credits go to Aphmau on the Romaeve name and all Charecters from Aphmau I give her all credit I will leave a link to her YT channel in my Author's note).

A/N: ok I know what your thinking! WHAT SHE SAID THIS WOULD BE LONG! I know what I said and it will be long...eventually. I have to go to bed and I want at least something up for the people who read this story but don't leave a review.


End file.
